The Day When Joey Finally Goes Down
by KennyRocks
Summary: ver funny. Please read!


The Story of When Joey Goes Down Yugi(Yami) and Tea were walking in a muesum, looking for a clue for Yami's past. "I hope we find a clue to Yami's past, so i can get the hell out of here," thought Tea. Basiclly, Yugi, who was right now inside the puzzle, was thinking the same thing. Finally, the come to the basment. "I feal a presence down here. We must go," said Yami. Tea didn't know if it was part of the exibit, but she went anyway. There, they saw a stone tablet, with a picture of Yami on it. Tea was shocked, "Is this for real? It's freaking me out!" "Yes Tea," answered Yami, "Some how, i know it is. Just when i get one answer, 1000 questions come up." Then, from the shadows, "My pharaoh." "Who's there!" yelled Yugi, and he pulled out his shotguns, and BAM BAM BAM, everywhere, Ishitu's was dead. "Yami, what did you do?!?!?!" said in disbelief, afraid what she had said. "I get edgy when I don't get my beer! Yugi made me stop (Yugi heard that) and he keeps sending me to those damn AAA meetings. And to make it worse, Grandpa took away my drugs and beat me with a belt!" Drugs?" asked Tea. "Yeah, I got them from Joey. Haven't you noticed the gangsters around his house, and the gunshots, and the fact they just built a S.W.A.T. station a block away? It's about 11:30. I wonder what Joey's doing..." Back at Joey house, he was closing a deal. "Now," said Joey, "You did not get these from me. Do not mention my name. I don't want the SWAT team pepper spraying me again. You got that, Mocuba?" "Yeah, totally. I'' hide them in my sock drawer. He won't look there." "If he does find it, blame it on Yugi. That'll fan the flame of rage he has towards him. Like the time Kaiba found the beer and you said Yugi gave it to you for 3 dollars. Now, I have to go egg your house, so hurry back." Joey went and bought a 2 dozen of eggs, and 8 gallons of beers (Joey, beer, and eggs don't mix). In fact, he spent the first dozen egging his own house. Finally, he came to Kaiba's house, and did a pretty good job, till Kaiba woke up. He came out, in his tidey-widies, yelling. "Wheeler, what are you doing?!?!?! How did u get past my security?" "They were hic sleeping. And I was like, egging, and u said, and I love cheese!" "I'm calling the cops, and you going to be locked up forever!" "Joey had two decisions: hide, or shot Kaiba. Too bad he has bad aim when he's drunk. He shot Kaiba's car, window, the ground, his toe, and some one walking by. After he ran out off bullets, he ran. He had to run to a friend's house, but would they take him in? First, he stopped by Starbucks to get some coffee, and after a while, was back to normal. He ran to Duke Devlin's house. Duke's house was at the top of his 179 feet company, so he had to climb the stairs, forgetting to use the elevator (he's still a little drunk). When he got there, he knocked on the door. Duke answered the door. He was wrapped in a towel. "Joey, what is it, I'm kind of busy right now, what is it?" "I tried to kill Kaiba, can I hide here for a while?" "Uh...," started Duke. "Who is it, Duke?" It was Serenity, Joey's 15-year-old sister. She had a long shirt on. Joey may be a idiot, but he knew what was going on. He picked up Duke, and threw him out the window. "If I'm not running from attempted murder, and killing, I would take you home, but know I have to go." His next was Tristan. Tristan lived close to Duke, in a shack that he stole from a hobo. When he was about to knock, the door flew open. "Joey," said Tristan, with a look of relife on his face, "I need help. The police are after me. I stole a car from Duke, and crashed it into a police office." "Wow," said Joey, "I'm running because I tried to kill Kaiba, and i killed Duke." You killed Duke Devlin. Thanks dude. I'm going to buy extra drugs, next time your shipment comes in. Where to?" Joey thought, and finally said, "let's try Bakura's place, then Mai's, then we'll worry about it." When they reached Bakura's house, he answered the door. They smelt something. Joey new that smell well. It was the smell of marijuana, and beer. Bakura was drunk and high. "Hi guys. What suck is up?" "Can we hide at your house?" asked Tristan. "I'm sorry," he said in his British accent, "I stole 200 pounds of marijuana from the doctors and 80 gallons of beer. And the problem is I already smoke/drunk it all already. The police are looking for me. They traded me for Husam on the deck of 54. I'm the one who needs help." "Wow," said Joey, "we all did something bad. We better run to Mai's. I wonder how she'll help us..." Mia, however, did not help them. "Joey Wheeler, did you honestly think I would help three people who were wanted dead or alive?" "Yes," they all said at the same time. She slammed the door in their face. But Joey wasn't one to take no for an answer. He just torched her house down. So, Joey was wanted for a attempted murders and 2 deaths, Tristain was wanted for stealing a car and crashing it, possibly killing officers, and Bakura was wanted for stealing 200 pounds of illegal drugs and drinking underage. The only one left was Yugi, because Tea was at his house. Will THEY help? Bakura broke a window to get in, but Joey and Tristain used a door. Grandpa was a little shocked, "What are you doing. I say you all on American Most Wanted." "If we had guns, we'd hold you hostage," said Joey, "say...can we borrow your rifle?" "Sure," said Grandpa, "Here you go." "Thank God for altimerze," Tristan said to Joey, "Now, where are Yugi and Tea?" "In the kitchen" Then the came out. "What are you doing here?" Yugi asked? "We're hiding from the please." "He means police," said Joey, "he's a little high and drunk. One of the reasons we're running. Plus murder and stealing." "Wow, me and Yami killed someone today too." "Well," said Tristan, "I don't know who Yami is, but you want to come with us. We're going to hide in Pegasus's mansion." "Sure, let's go" Just as they left, the locked the doors and torched the house. They moved into Pegasus's house, enslaving Pegasus, until they were discovered and bombed by an atomic bomb. The End 


End file.
